Death
Death is the main protagonist of Darksiders II. He is the leader of the Four Horsemen and the eldest of the surviving Nephilim ever since he carried out the extermination of the rest of their kind on the orders of the Charred Council. Personality Death is described as an arrogant, sarcastic, cold and calculating anti-hero who is resourceful and opportunistic. He has seen and done many things that could be considered immoral, ranging from genocide, the destruction of entire worlds and the creation of weapons of world-ending power. He doesn't wait for things to happen, rather, he causes them to happen. Death is the leader of the Horsemen, so he is very level headed and mature. He is very harsh on his brethren, as he was not hesitant in cutting off War's left arm in order to teach him a lesson. Despite this, he cares deeply for his brothers and sister. He took a blow for Fury, brought War back to life after being killed and showed that he was willing to stand up to the Charred Council to prove his brother's innocence alone not to mention sacrificing himself and the souls of the Nephilim to erase War's supposed crime and resurrect humanity. This hidden warmth is not unnoticed by those around him; Oran the construct observed that he was not as cold as he pretended to be, to which Death responded that Oran should keep it to himself. As the Rider of the Pale Horse, he often appears somewhat morbid & ominous towards those who speak to him. He also possesses a dark sense of humor and sees killing as an art rather than a duty as War does. He is starting to feel guilt for some of his past actions such as the creation of the Grand Abominations and the destruction of his fellow Nephelim at the hands of himself and the other three Horseman. Armaments and Abilities Death wields the shapeshifting scythe Harvester or other shapeshifting scythes when needed. He is capable of wielding a wide variety of secondary weapons, from bucklers, armblades, gauntlets, and claws to massive maces, axes, and spears. The Horseman also wore many different pieces of armor though he eventually obtained the full suit of Abyssal Armor. He also makes use of his Phantom Horse, Despair, as a steed and his crow companion, Dust, to search for the correct path. *Redemption: One of Strife's handguns that Death wields. *Death Grip: A power that allowed Death to use a ghostly hand to pull items towards him or pull himself to certain points. *Voidwalker: A power that allowed Death to create portals in certain surfaces, it could also be used to travel through time once it had been upgraded with the Phasewalker. *Wrath Powers: Death could wield powers from both the Necromancy and Harbinger skill trees. *Soul Splitter: A power that allowed Death to split his spirit into two forms while turning his physical body to stone. *Reaper Form: Death can transform into a large hooded being with skeletal wings and wielding a massive scythe. He can also summon this form for brief moments during battle and when opening chests and doors. Trivia *Death's crow is named Dust. He is commonly seen sitting on Death's shoulder, and serves as Death's "clue giver" and guide in Darksiders II, similar to The Watcher from the first Darksiders. *Death's appearance has been altered somewhat from the Darksiders comics to Darksiders II. While still without upper body armor, the lower robe seems to have been replaced with lower body armor adorned with skulls, keeping with his motif. His hair is completely black, and he now has a green crystal located on his right pectoral near the shoulder along with a scar/tattoo on that shoulder. Also, in the comics, Death was shown with green eyes while in the game, they're redish-orange. *Death is one of the only two original horsemen from the actual book of Revelations that remain in the game, the other being his brother War. *Death's Reaper Form resembles modern and traditional depictions of the Grim Reaper. Throughout Darksiders II Death is also often called "The Reaper". *The chosen look for Death is very similar to Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Non-human Category:Action Heroes/Heroines Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Gothic